


Dancing Beats

by CaptainKirby



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Covert Operation, Dancing, Funny, Music, POV First Person, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yurippe's operations are always ridiculous, and her plan to disrupt prom is no exception. It's also TK's favorite operation of all time (we think, no one knows for sure with him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Beats

Dancing Beats

 

 

I don't know how many times I've forgotten the fact that we're still at a normal high school. Between the outrageous operations, life-or-death situations, and Yurippe always yelling at me, it feels like I'm in the most outrageous rebellion of all time. Well, I _am_ in the most outrageous rebellion of all time, but it also happens to be at a school. Except on one morning, when I was given quite the reminder that I am at a school. I walked into the SSS headquarters thirty seconds after Yurippe had called the SSS together.

"Hinata! You're late."

"Does thirty seconds late really matter?" I asked.

"You have no right to talk. Now, on to the briefing." The lights in the room turned off, and a screen rolled down behind Yurippe with the SSS logo projected on it.

"For this operation, we're infiltrating into one of the school's most popular events. The plan is to disrupt it enough that Angel will have to ask God for help, and then he will come down and fix it."

"What event are we infiltrating?" Matsushita asked. Yurippe smiled one of those evil villain smiles.

"We're infiltrating prom."

The room gasped. Even me. Prom? We forgot this school even had prom.

"Iwasawa and the rest of the diversion division will high jack the music, I'll have Takeyama fix the voting so that Angel won't be prom queen. She probably wins it every year, so for her to lose her one moment of glory will totally send her over the edge. We might even poison some of the food. It will be the worst prom Angel has ever seen."

No one really opposed Yurippe's plan, since we still had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that we were going to prom for the first time in... ever.

"Who are we putting in for prom king and queen then?" Noda asked. He obviously was hoping for him and Yurippe.

"I'll be prom queen, and... Let's just pick someone at random for king." Yurippe pulled out a six sided die and rolled it, "Looks like it's going to be... Hinata."

I sighed, Yurippe moaned, and Noda screamed in rage.

"And I guess that concludes our briefing. Operation Mama Mia... STARTO!" Yurippe raised her fist energetically. You could hear the crickets very clearly.

"What?"

"Mama Mia? What does that even mean?" I asked.

"You know, Mama Mia... Dancing Queen? Get it?"

"Yurippe... no..." And with comment we all left the briefing room to actually prepare for the operation. Not that we had much to do, most of us just needed to find some sort of nice clothes. I also had to make sure that Takeyama didn't get caught hacking the school computers.

 

 

The preparations went smoothly, and by 7:00 PM I was walking to the gym with the rest of the guys from the SSS. We'd found suits pretty easily, although I had to steal mine from the drama club's closet. We still looked nice. Even TK dressed up, he kept his bandana on, but he dressed up.

We walked inside the gymnasium, and stopped after a few steps. Girls dressed in long, colorful dresses twirled, while guys in button up shirts and dress pants showed off some moves. I hadn't felt more like I was in an actual high school in years. I was about to join the crowd when I saw TK burst from our group, charging onto the dance floor.

"These are my dancing beats!" He shouted. The rest of us stared dumbstruck at the American in his true element. I mean, we all knew TK was a dancer, but none of us quite understood what that meant until we saw him on that dance floor. NPCs stopped dancing to watch the legend of TK. I realized that his name might be The King, because that's how he danced. Like the king of the floor.

"Alright guys, remember to keep an eye out for Angel, but unless she's about to kill you, enjoy yourselves. Also, don't let Yurippe see you smile. That'd screw us all for sure." I said. the rest of the guys nodded and split up around the gymnasium. Speaking of Yurippe, I hadn't seen her yet. She was supposed to be the star of the show tonight, so we kind of needed her around.

"Hinata! What are you doing? This is no time for standing about, you stick out like a bruised thumb, with your blue hair and all."

I turned around and saw Yurippe standing there with her hand placed pompously on her hip. She wore a white dress that stopped just above her knee. She looked stunning.

"Says the late one." I replied.

"I had to find something to wear."

"You? You had trouble picking out clothes?"

"I mean, all the dresses I could find were impossible to run in. This was as close as I could get to full mobility."

"Oh."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Yurippe smirked at me as she walked past onto the dance floor. I swallowed. This was either going to be great, or horrible. I followed her and tried my hardest to act natural. We danced together, since that was our role, and kept an eye out for anything suspicious or angelic. Which meant that Yurippe watched the entrances for Angel while I watched the other girls because... other girls.

"Hey, Hinata." Yurippe said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Ok..."

"Get me some punch and meet me over by the stage." Then Yurippe vanished into the crowd of throbbing bodies. I sighed. Of course she ditched me. As I walked over to the refreshment bar I caught sight of some of the other SSS members. Ooyama, Matsushita and Takamatsu stood off in a corner and talked about something. I couldn't hear what, but they looked entertained by it. I almost bumped into Fujimaki, who was dancing _with a girl_. He even put his bamboo sword away for the occasion (but had probably acquired another stabbing weapon, if you know what I mean). I didn't know too much about Fujimaki, but I didn't know he was a player. I got a safe distance away before I whistled at him. If he wasn't trying to impress the girl with the short, brown hair in front of him, Fujimaki would've yelled something threatening, preferably calling me a punk in the process. But he just winced instead.

I arrived at the drink bar and poured myself two cups of punch. One for me and one for Yurippe. I never understood why they had punch in bowls at school dances. Spoons are used to serve soup and cereal, not punch. I picked up both plastic cups and turned around. I almost dropped the drinks. Noda held his halberd only inches away from my face.

"Noda... what are y—"

"You've left Yurippe alone! How dare you."

"But I was just getting us dri—"

"No excuses."

"Noda, you should put the halberd away before you get thrown out..." I looked over my should at a few very scared NPCs. Luckily, wide spread panic hadn't started, and I was pretty sure that almost everyone else thought Noda's halberd was a prop. I rolled my eyes. I had to get out of this some how.

"I will make you pay for abandoning Yurippe when you have such a privilege to be with her. I'll kill you a hundred times over!" Noda shouted as he lifted his halberd. I tossed one cup of punch in his eyes and ran toward the stage in the confusion. I found Yurippe standing next to the stairs leading up to the DJ. He had quite the set up, with a turntable and everything.

"My god, what took you so long?"

"Noda."

"Oh."

"And I got your punch." I handed Yurippe her drink. I looked into my empty plastic cup.

"Alright, it's almost time for Girl's Dead Monster. Here's the plan: I hit the switch and you run out and push the DJ's stuff off the stage. Make sure you do it quickly, because if the lights are off for too long then we'll lose the element of surprise."

"Wait, I have to move the whole turntable?"

"Yeah... c'mon. It's not like it's going to be that hard."

"But—"

"Operation... STARTA!" Yurippe flipped the lights before I had time to finish. The DJ screamed briefly as I sprinted onto the stage. I put all my weight into pushing the turntable. And then I fell flat on my face, because the table had wheels and crashed off stage. I scampered away as the lights turned back on. Iwasawa and the rest of the band appeared on the stage and the crowd immediately cheered.

"So, I heard that someone requested a girls dead monster song?" Iwasawa asked. The crowd cheered again.

"I'll take that as a yes." And the band started playing. But I stopped paying attention to the performance. There was a girl who had apparated and caught my attention. She wore a long black dress that stopped just above her feet. I don't know what about her stood out to me, but she was stunning.

"Hinata!"

"Yeah?" I turned back to Yurippe, "what?"

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"The turntable!"

"What about it?"

"You probably destroyed it!"

"Why do you care?"

"Do you have no regard for finesse?"

"And you do?"

"More than you apparently."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. Can we get back to the dance?"

Yurippe sighed in resignation, "Yeah. We _do_ need to stay under cover."

So we returned to the dance floor. I only realized then that Yurippe was actually a pretty good dancer. No, she wasn't TK, (who still stood at the center of attention of the entire party, seriously, I'm surprised he wasn't obliterated or anything), but Yurippe had some moves. That was until Girls Dead Monster stopped playing their normal songs.

"Since this is a high school dance and all, we're going to slow it down a bit." Iwasawa said into the microphone. Yurippe cocked her head to the side.

"What is it?"

"Iwasawa didn't tell me about any slow songs she had planned..." Yurippe replied. Couples got together and positioned themselves for the next song.

"I mean, it is a school dance and all."

"But this is an operation."

"We still need to make it feel like there's nothing wrong so Angel won't get suspicious too soon." I replied.

"That feels like a bullshit reason..."

"You're only saying that because it's my reason."

"Just a bit yeah."

"Well, we better start blending in." I said. Yurippe took a moment, looked at me, and then look at all the other couples slow dancing.

"Wait..."

"If you have another idea, I'm all ears."

Yurippe bit her lip and then sighed. She grabbed my left hand and put her other hand on my shoulder. I just stared blankly at her for a moment.

"C'mon, you look like you're a zombie with your arm hanging there."

"Right." I put it around her waist.

"Ok, look for Angel. If you see her, we're splitting immediately to hide."

"Fine, but could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Noda about this."

"Why?"

"Oh... no particular reason." Except he'll slaughter me like a lamb. I looked past Yurippe and saw Ooyama, Takamatsu, and Matsushita trying their hardest to stifle a laugh. I gave them the finger behind Yurippe's back. But I heard stifled laughter closer to me.

"Hinata." Yurippe let out between snorts.

"What?"

"Look behind you."

I peaked over my shoulder and almost lost it. TK was dancing, with his arms positioned correctly and moving to the slow dance, but he had no partner. He was dancing by himself. It was the best thing I'd ever seen. And I saw something else, less entertaining than TK. There was that girl from earlier, with the long black dress. She walked through the crowd by herself. She didn't dance, but she did step in-time with the music as she moved toward the refreshments. I lost track of her in the crowd.

"I might've found Angel."

"What?"

"I don't know, but I might've."

"Is she heading towards us?"

"I can't see her anymore."

"Ok, we split on three. One, Two—" And Yurippe was gone. And I was waiting on three. I guess the three was implied, so I ducked out and found my way to a dark spot over by the doors. It was nice to take a break for a while. A light breeze cooled me off. I felt a little thirsty, so I walked over to the vending machines to outside to grab something to drink. I'm probably addicted to the canned coffee here, but I don't care. I drank it outside as well.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, this is pretty fu—" I looked over and Angel was buying a slip for the mabou tofu at the cafeteria. I nearly jumped out of my skin. But it wasn't time to panic. Time to stay calm. I'm a professional. I got this.

"Great. Most of the other students seem to be enjoying themselves as well."

"Yeah..."

Angel turned back toward the gymnasium. "Have a nice night, and please don't cause any unnecessary stress."

I swallowed with relief once she left. That was definitely Angel. School uniform, white hair, lack of emotion. It was all there. I returned to the dance, but stayed near the walls. At this point I didn't want to screw up the operation. My best course of action was to wait until Angel announced prom king and queen. I searched the perimeter for Yurippe, so I could report to her about my celestial encounter. I found her over by the punch bowls, not drinking anything, but just standing there.

"Yurippe, I found Angel."

"I thought you found her earlier."

"I was mistaken."

"I am unsurprised."

"And I don't think she's after us."

"How do you know?"

"She talked to me and didn't kill me."

Yurippe rolled her eyes, "Bullshit."

"But it's true! Why would I lie about that?"

"Because you don't want to say you ran."

"Bullshit."

"You would _so_ do that."

"Whatever." The music stopped suddenly and Yurippe and I turned to the stage. Iwasawa backed away from the microphone a little. Angel got up on the stage.

"I told you she was here."

"We got a problem!" Yurippe said as we sprinted toward the front, keeping our guns concealed in the crowd. Angel adjusted the mike so she could speak into it. Girls Dead Monster stepped back further and further. The entire crowd was silent, and you could hear Yurippe and my footsteps.

"Hello everyone." Angel said. Yurippe and I arrived at the stage, but just before we started to fire, Angel shot me this disapproving look. Then I remembered what she said to me earlier.

"Wait." I whispered to Yurippe.

"Wait?"

"Just wait."

Angel continued, "As your student council president, I am here to announce tonight's prom king and queen."

I gave Yurippe a look that said "see?"

"For your Prom King, congratulations to TK. And for your Prom Queen, Shiina Eri."

I totally forgot about this. It was supposed to be Yurippe and I, so we could follow Angel. But, I'm a horrible person. I bribed Takeyama and had him put Shiina and TK in. I didn't even have to buy him anything, I just called him Christ. Boy did he like that. And because of one little nickname, Yurippe was now a mixture of confused and livid, while I tried my hardest to stifle a laugh. I failed. Yurippe kicked me in the stomach.

"Did you do this?" Yurippe asked after she kicked me.

"Maybe..." She kicked me again. Then we watched as TK received his crown. And then, there was that girl with the black dress... Damn it I'm an idiot. Shiina looked so stunning that I didn't think it was her. I didn't even think she was at the dance in the first place. I mean, she had toy dogs to protect. But a mission is a mission, so Shiina was there.

"Now, for the royalty's dance." Angel announced in her monotone voice. Angel looked back at Girl's dead monster expectantly. Iwasawa took a moment before she realized that she was supposed to supply the music, since she did replace the DJ and all. Angel, Shiina and TK got off the stage while the band set back up again. The crowd cleared a large area for Shiina and TK to dance in. I could hear him saying things that were genuinely TK, like "It's dancin' time," and "let's bounce". These are things I would judge anyone except for TK for saying.

"For our next piece, we're going to play a new song called Brave Song." Iwasawa said. The band began to play. TK and Shiina danced. And they were good together. I mean, they swayed and spun, and stepped in almost an entrancing way. The dancer and the ninja.

At one point I heard TK say, "Girl's got moves."

I'm pretty sure that I imagined Shiina blushing at the comment. Just before the song was over, I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Ow, what the hell?"

"Let's go, Angel's getting away." Yurippe said as she darted through the crowd. I ran right behind her. Once outside, we could see Angel heading for the main school building. We followed her from a good distance back. She was headed toward the student council room. This was it.

There was another person in the student council room with Angel when we got there. But instead of bursting in, Yurippe and I listened through the door.

"So, it went well I assume?" the other person asked. He sounded like a boy my age. A pretentious boy my age to be exact.

"You could have seen for yourself." Angel replied.

"No, God doesn't deal with such peons like them."

Yurippe's eyes widened like a small girl looking into a candy store. She couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"We got you now God!" She said as she swung into the room, pistol aimed straight for the boy. Angel and the boy looked at Yurippe, and then at each other, and then at me, and then back at each other.

"Is this what I missed?" the boy asked.

"No, Vice President, the dance was much less eventful."

And that's when Yurippe realized who the boy was. He was the student council vice president. Someone who is as much God as Takeyama is Christ. Yurippe's jaw dropped. Angel turned on her hand sonic.

"Ok... We'll be leaving now!" I said as I grabbed Yurippe by the collar of her shirt and dragged her out of the building. I had to catch my breath once we got to the track stairs outside. Yurippe stared blankly back at the door.

"GOD DAMNIT!" She yelled.

"You didn't really think that was going to work, did you?" I asked. I had to ask. It was such a stupid plan in the first place. Stupid even by Yurippe's standards. And that's saying something. It's something I'd never say to her face, but it's still something.

"I kind of thought it would work. But he said he was God. That's not ok."

"But, still."

"Don't you get it Hinata?" Yurippe yelled, "I felt as close as I've ever gotten to catching God, off of one of my stupidest operations I've ever conceived of. Just to have him pulled out from under me like a table cloth from under silverware on a table. That hurts."

She sat down on a the stairs to the track. I sat next to her.

"Well, at least the rest of the SSS had a nice night."

"We're at war, we don't have time for dances."

"Tell that to World War II veterans."

"There's so going to be a penalty game for this." Yurippe huffed.

"No there's not."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you never actually follow through on that threat."

"You're kind of right."

"I know. We've been doing this thing together for what? Twenty?"

"Twenty three."

"Twenty three years. I think I know you pretty well by now."

Yurippe sighed, "Yeah, I guess you do. It's also discouraging to be chasing God for twenty three years and only getting as closer as confusing him for the vice-president."

"You never know, we'll get him eventually. Sooner or later."

"Sooner or later."

We looked up at the wonderful starry night sky for a little longer before we both went to sleep. Yurippe didn't have a penalty game for the entire SSS. Heck, she didn't even report on our raid of the student council. She just told the rest of the crew that we couldn't find God. However, Yurippe did need to let out some steam. So I'm pretty sure it was her fault that Noda tried to make minced meat out of me for the next week.


End file.
